


不规范驾驶

by nowpleaseexcusemeow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow
Summary: Jumin & V & MC 的3P车。非常非常非常OOC。情节毫无逻辑。使用到了V的本名。





	不规范驾驶

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin & V & MC 的3P车。  
> 非常非常非常OOC。情节毫无逻辑。  
> 使用到了V的本名。

此刻的夜色如同平静的海，月光倾泻让人不忍辜负。Jumin和V在落地窗外的露台上共饮一瓶拉梦内蒙哈榭特级园的干白。浓郁的花香被柑橘类的酸度中和，佐以矿物质和黄油的味道。霞多丽丰富的气味的到了尽情地渲染，又被安排得井井有条。即便是偏好干型酒的Jumin，也不觉得它有什么值得挑剔的地方。  
“应该让MC也尝一尝的。”Jumin说。  
“上次之后，不愿意让她喝酒的人，我记得是你？”V的标准微笑里有调侃的意味。  
“这种事情，你倒是记得很清楚。”Jumin的语气平平，不熟悉的人完全听不出里面的吐槽意味，“她一个人在家，出于好奇喝了一shot龙舌兰，结果醉倒在客厅的地毯上。这样的危险行为无论如何不应该被赞同。”  
Jumin顿了一顿，“但现在有我们在，当然不一样。”  
V站起来说：“那我去叫她。”

MC其实就在落地窗内的沙发上，抱着伊丽莎白三世开着电视在追剧，当然还兼顾着RFA app内蹦出来的聊天室。  
她是特意没有加入那两位先生的对饮的。那时候她听Jumin在聊天室里说过，过去他们时常这样一起喝酒畅谈，醉了以后便会睡在对方的沙发上或者客房里。只是因为各种缘由让这样的机会逐渐变少，到后来几近于无。她记得那时他们对这样的时光表现出的怀念。  
如今再也不用担心一起喝酒会让恋人在家里放心不下，也无需睡在沙发上或者客房里，甚至不用特别腾出时间去拜访对方。那么MC当然乐意让这两位先生重享往日美好时光。  
“好好享受！不过……”MC对Jumin说，“这个电视剧的进度我要超过你了哦。”  
Jumin说：“晚点告诉我你的进度，我明天会让Assistant Kang替我整理我没看部分的重要内容，写成报告交给我的。”  
“诶？！不是，你……”MC没想到秘书还能有这样的作用，虽然她早就对Jaehee的无所不能深有体会，“还是不要麻烦Jaehee了，我陪你再看一遍好不好？”  
“如果是这样的话，我没有什么意见。”  
MC觉得自己在Jumin的嘴角看到了一丝似有若无的笑容，她疑惑地转向了另一位先生，“V，我是不是……又落入他的套路里了？”  
全程笑而不语的V此刻宠溺地摸了摸MC的头发，问：“不想和他一起看吗？”  
“那倒不是……”MC对这一点不隐瞒。  
“我很高兴你喜欢和我一起，所以我决定不追究你把我的的策略称呼为套路这件事。”Jumin对这件事做了总结。

不过V是一个人回来的。  
“她睡着了。”他低声说，“我去拿毯子。我们把酒拿进去吧。”  
秋日的夜风里已经有了几分肃穆的冷意，他担心敞开的落地窗会让MC醒来后不舒服。  
Jumin关上落地门的时候，V还在沙发旁。他走过去，伊丽莎白三世已经回到了自己在猫树顶上的床里，MC盖着毯子，而V恰巧在她的额头上落下一个吻。  
“你今天亲她的次数已经远超过我了吧。”Jumin的声音听着很冷峻，但不是生气，“你今天白天不是一直和她在家？”  
“这是自由职业带给我的便利。”V笑说，他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，”马上十二点了，你可以在新的一天改写这件事。”  
“我当然会。”Jumin对此自然不会客气。他的吻落在MC的唇上，在干白的冷意的对比之下，MC的唇异常火热。他流连忘返。  
MC本来就睡得不沉，在他逐渐变得热烈的吻里醒来。她搂着Jumin的脖子同他接吻，在他放开自己时候深吸了一口气，然后问：“V呢？”  
回应这句话的是一个更加激烈的吻，Jumin的舌头长驱直入，十足的侵略与主导。  
MC感觉自己的手被握住了，她的手先是被全然地包覆在那一只手中，而后每一根手指，每一个骨节都被温柔地爱抚过。那只手的温度很高。是V的手。  
Jumin的吻离开了她的唇，却并没有停止。吻落在了她的颚角，滑过她的颈线，吮着她的锁骨与肩头。她只穿了一件吊带裙样式的家居服，吻里的湿与热都直接落在她的肌肤上。  
Jumin的手伸入毯子，从她的膝盖往上走，冰凉的指尖让大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤战栗，而战栗加剧了抚摸中的敏感。  
这显然不再是一个吻那么简单，接下来要发生的事昭然若揭。  
MC感到握着自己的那只手有要松开的意思。是了，虽然三个人在一起，可情事里却并没有三个人一起的情形。  
她叫了一声：“Jihyun。”语气里有一点撒娇的意味。她通常只在最亲密的时候这么叫他，当然，偶尔也会在有事相求的时候使出这个必杀手段。她不想此刻让他一个离开。只是才一出声，她就感受到毯子里那一只手毫不犹豫地隔着内裤压在了她的花核上。  
这次MC发出的声音，终于不再是喊那个名字，而变成一声带着呻吟的喘息。  
这次开口的是Jumin，他抬头看见站在一旁显得有点为难的男人，说：“她想让你留下。”  
V扬了扬眉毛，显得有点惊讶：“我以为你……”  
他的话被Jumin打断，“既然我已经决定了这段关系，便没有再纠结的必要。”  
V看向MC，MC半支起身体，看着她的眼神里有恳求也有关切。她刚被吻过的唇此刻还带着艳丽的水光，脖颈上有一点红痕。裙子一侧的肩带滑到了肩膀，露出一大片胸前的肌肤。  
V叹了口气，笑着坐到了沙发上，让MC枕在自己的大腿上，“今天这么贪心，嗯？”  
MC顿了一下，侧身把脸埋在V小腹部分的衣料里，说：“都怪Jumin，他亲我的时候都是酒的味道，我一定是醉了。”  
她挨得很紧，说话间便能感到V本就半硬的性器有越发明显的趋势。  
“你不能只说我。”MC抬头，“你其实也是想要的吧？”  
“那你呢？”问话的是Jumin。  
MC觉得自己今晚格外大胆，她说：“Mr.Han您亲自检查一下不就知道了。”虽然她不知道，自己早已被几乎是在燃烧的面颊出卖了。  
带着凉意的手指，勾开了内裤，摸到了娇嫩的入口。那里已经浸染了湿意。  
“比平日湿得更快。”Jumin说，平缓低沉的语气形容这样的事情的时候意外更具煽情的意味。  
他揉捏着她的花核。敏感处被这样逗弄，MC忍不住呻吟出声，她想抬头看Jumin，却先对上了V的眼睛。  
那双薄荷绿颜色的眼睛一眨不眨地看向她，仿佛与这欲望漩涡里的一切无关。但MC却知道并非如此。至少，此刻他裤子下的性器已经全硬了。  
MC拉着他的手，放在自己的胸上。乳尖没有被碰触却已经挺立了起来。她看着那双浅色的眼睛说：“这里也想要。”  
高于肌肤温度的手掌让紧绷的身体放松，然而指腹灵活地乳尖上打转，又被指甲刮蹭着，还有来自指骨的夹捏。另一只逗留在她腿心的温度略低的指尖，时轻时重地照料着她的花核的同时，又戳弄着湿软的穴口，明明是隔着内裤，布料的触感却带来了别样的快感。  
欲望升腾，双腿间涌出的潮热大概已经沾湿了内裤的布料，恐怕还有Jumin的手指。MC向Jumin看去，往日里他早就强势地带着她一起沉沦，今日却依旧慢条斯理地逗弄着她。  
他深色的瞳仁像是密不透风的夜晚，昭示深处里隐藏着的危险。酒意让他犀利的目光有了保留，那样的保留在情事里读起来像极了缱绻。  
让MC回过神的是Jumin的手指。他指尖从内裤边缘的缝隙探入了甬道，毫无保留地按压在内壁上敏感的那一点。  
MC惊喘出声。  
“这种时候还走神吗？”Jumin的声音里有不易捕捉一丝暗哑。  
“都怪你太好看。”MC说。  
然后她的下巴被温柔地捏住了，那只手没有用力，却用拇指摩挲着她的下唇，“那我呢？”  
“你也超好看。”MC和那双清淡的眼睛对视，在他注视里伸手解开了他的皮带，纽扣，拉链。将他的内裤往下来。早已昂扬的性器弹了出来。MC侧头伸出舌尖舔了舔顶端的小孔。然后说：“不过有时候，会让我想看见你失控的样子。”  
身后有人笑了一声，“那你可得好好努力，他虽然看着温柔，但其实非常执拗。”  
“来自你的对与执拗的认证……”V笑了起来，他没把话说完，则转向MC，“Jumin总是很了解我，我的确很期待你的努力。”

MC跪爬在沙发上，臀部高高翘起，手肘撑在V的腿侧。口中的性器太粗长，只能堪堪含住一半。她正尝试着舔弄，身后的穴口却被坚定地撑开，一点点侵入，直到深处。她才刚刚适应，腰便被扣住。抽插的速度不快，每一下却都进得极深。这样一来，MC吞吐口中性器的节奏，全然被身后的人掌控着，呻吟也变成了裹弄。有几下顶得比较用力，她便吞得极深。V因为她的动作而加重的呼吸鼓舞着她。她抬眼看他，想要看见那双清透的眼睛里流动着的欲望。  
只是下颚很快就觉得酸软，口水也溢了出来。身后的顶弄让她觉得腰间酸软，又因为姿势的原因没办法好好抱住什么。MC一时觉得自己有点狼狈。她在想自己一开始的决定是不是太过逞强，忘记了这两位在性事里从来不是好应付的人。  
这样的念头没有持续多久，MC感觉到V突然伸手扶住了她的肩膀，Jumin在身后的动作也停了。口中和花穴内的性器都抽了出来，嘴边被唾液弄湿的肌肤被温柔地擦拭。身后的人则抱着她的腰让她直起身体，带着她往前移了两步。她的身体贴在V的身上，将重量交付过去。这样的姿势里，她比V要高一些，低下头就可以与他接吻。  
睡裙不知道何时掉到了腰间，身前的肌肤蹭着的是V的家居服，后背贴着的是Jumin的衬衫。那是无以言表的感觉，整个世间由她的爱人组成。他们在索求里注视她的需要，无论是荒谬的，任性的，还是微小的。这让MC只想与他们陷得更深。  
MC伸手抓住Jumin的胳膊，扭着身体凑到他的耳边，她的呼吸钻进Jumin的耳孔里，还有湿热的舌尖。  
她成功地感受到腰上的手臂收紧了，她却并不打算就这么放过他。  
“想要你进来。”她的声音软绵绵的。  
MC的愿望在第一时间被满足了。这样的姿势不像跪爬时进得那么深，却每一下都能碾在内壁上最酸软的那一点。被高速而大力地顶弄着敏感点，MC只觉得对方每进入一次，自己就涌出一股湿热的液体，不知道是因为自己还是对方，腿心间一片火热。  
快感让她抱紧身前的人呻吟，却被按住了后脑勺，强制与他接吻。来自V这样的明显的强势并不多见，他的坚持更多都包裹在柔软之中。但这样的V也格外迷人，MC觉得自己几乎要在这个胶着的吻中缺氧，然而比缺氧更先到来的是高潮。她挣开身后的人，挺腰喷出一股透明的水液，整个人脱力般的伏在V的身上。水液都喷在V的裤子上，留下了一大片湿痕。  
高潮的余韵让花穴还在不断地翕张，却又被手指探入了。这次不是一只，而是两只。向着不同的方向的探寻与按压。  
MC还来不及说什么，就听见Jumin凑近她的耳边问：“满意了吗？”  
MC点头。  
“可今晚在这里被我们灌满之前，都不会结束的。”Jumin的声音里比往日里更加低沉，他的声音很轻柔，却灌满了情欲的诱惑。  
MC下意识地收紧花穴，看向V。这一次她终于看清了那双浅色眼睛里涌动的欲望。  
“可以吗？”V的语气温柔一如既往，然而说出的内容却……  
因为他说：“我也非常想看到那样的MC。”


End file.
